Courage
Birthday: March 23, 2007 Summary Courage is a small pink dog of undetermined breed (or breeds, possibly a mix) with thin but long black ears. He has a black diamond-like nose and tiny limbs. His middle toe always seems to point straight ahead egardless of stance, making it appear as though Courage is always tip-toeing. He has numerous large human-like teeth with one having a circular hole in it. He has three black spots on his back. Personality Courage, as the show's title suggests, is an extremely cowardly and anxious dog frightened easily by almost anything. Despite this, when he or his owners are in the complete face of danger, he will stop at nothing to save them. Though he is willing to risk his own life to protect Muriel at all costs, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well being and risking his own life dozens of times simply to assure his owner's saftey. Although his secondary owner, Eustace, is cruel to him, he is not offended by his harsh words and cruel tricks, especially compared to Muriel. This is most likely because he's learned to deal with the jealous man's cruel jokes and short temper over time. Despite this, Courage has been shown to care about Eustace's safety as well (although not as much as Muriel's) and will go great lengths to protect him from danger (although he is not as successful in protecting him as he is with Muriel). On some occasions, Courage would team up with Eustace in an attempt to save Muriel or themselves from danger. Courage didn't talk much until now. When distressed, he speaks in a crazy way but when calm, Courage shows that he speak calm. He usually communicated his emotions through whines and howls as he presumably prefers. Courage is somewhat childish in his spare time, as he's expressed interest in enjoys, playing with toys and building sandcastles, as well as other childish or dog-like activities. LIKES: Tours, Little thunderstorms, Rain, Snow, Comedy Movies and Shows, Nick Jr, Nickelodeon, Video Games, Playing with Sierra, Dumplings, Chuck E Cheese, Singing, Dancing, Watching LIVE Videos, Computers, Cartoon Network, Bean Boozled Challenge, Mall, Shopping with Muriel, Florida, DisneyWorld, DisneyLand, Juicy Juice Splashers, Cool Masks, Lego, Halloween, Slime, Candy, Robin Hood, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Good Words, Peanut Butter Jelly, and Pizza. DISLIKES: Looking at inappropriate content, bathroom accidents, Scary masks, Bean Boozled, Skunks, Rotten Eggs, Boogers, Moldy Cheese, Being sick, being bullied, bleeding anywhere on him, Bad Words, rants about Kidz Bop, Storms (e.g Tornadoes), Natural Disasters, Scary Movies, and Adult Swim. Trivia * Before he noticed about Kidz Bop, He was willing to save Muriel from bad things. * Before he noticed about Kidz Bop, He was scared of his own show at age 4. * A year ago, He turned 11 on his fantastic birthday party. * A while ago, He turned 12 on his family-friendly birthday party. * He cried when he noticed when Sierra was leaving Kidz Bop. * He was all hyped up for Shane, Indigo, and Olivia. Same for Layla, Alana and Stephen. * Despite the show's title, Courage is actually the bravest character on the show. * Courage spoke English quite often in the first season, but from the second season onward, his dialogue became increasingly limited to gibberish, mumbling, and screams, only speaking occasionally or when he really had something to say, and then spoke English even more right now. * Courage has many sounds that he's known for, such as his strange laugh at the end of some episodes. * Courage is the only character (aside from Katz and Le Quack) who ever speaks directly to the audience. The frequency with which he does so (nearly every episode) makes this one of his trademark characteristics. * During Courage's first flashback in Remembrance of Courage Past, his mother reveals his father's name when she calls him as he was playing with Courage. * Courage and Muriel are the only characters to be seen in every episode. * Courage's favorite food is apparently dumplings. * Courage is good at making shadow puppets as shown in The Hunchback of Nowhere. * Courage's voice became low and deep since he was born. * His last name is McHanzel * On his 5th birthday, he moved to Beavercreek, but on the show, he still is in Nowhere. * Courage worries about Cooper acting cowardly. * He got annoyed when a Cyborg and a Flower annoyed him about the Ice Skating Scene. * He was sad to see that Indigo Left Kidz Bop. * He was sorry to see that Freddy, Ahnya, Cooper and Shane Left Kidz Bop. * Courage feels bad when Jacob cries over very scary things. * Since he was ten years old, Courage has always dreamed of performing on stage. He can’t believe his dreams are coming true. He couldn't wait to go on the KIDZ BOP World Tour this year, record songs, shoot music videos, and of course, meet all the amazing KIDZ BOP fans! Gallery * Courage/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fans Category:Kidz Bop Fans